The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to audio/video communication between users of information handling systems.
Audio-based teleconferencing systems are commonplace in today's business world and the consumer market as well. While such “speaker-phone” systems are useful, they do not faithfully replicate the experience of face-to-face meetings. A video chat system, namely a system wherein each user employs an information handling system with both audio and video connection capabilities, may provide a closer approximation of the face-to-face meeting.